<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кицунэ by ChajnayaChashka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661970">Кицунэ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, оборотень, охотник</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстративный материал:<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971573.jpg<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971577.jpg<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971581.jpg<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971582.jpg</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кицунэ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстративный материал:<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971573.jpg<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971577.jpg<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971581.jpg<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/85971582.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Её ребёнка назвали Ки-цу-нэ.<br/>
Он вырос очень сильным<br/>
и мог бегать так же быстро, как летают птицы.</i>
</p><p>Все же он был очень неопытным лисом. Лисёнком. Ещё и полукровкой. Только-только освоил человеческое обличье. Очень гордился собой, беспрерывно улыбался, сверкая мелкими зубами, обвешивался приличествующими статусу побрякушками, наслаждался случайными партнерами и парнершами. </p><p>«Ох, не будет толку» — говорил дедушка.<br/>
И ещё говорил: «Порченая кровь».<br/>
И добавлял: «Иди сюда, охламон». </p><p>В конце концов лис выбрал, чем будет заниматься. Человеческий спорт притягивал удивительно много нечисти, из тех, кто способны обращаться. Особенно командный. Здесь было раздолье: боль, страх, радость, кровь, слёзы, слюна, сперма, эманации — все, что даром раздавалось беспечными людьми на волне адреналина, неподдельного счастья или безутешного горя. </p><p>Не стеснялись ворожить, но в каждой команде были свои умельцы, так что на результат ворожба практически не влияла, а особо вопиющие случаи заминались быстро, виновники наказывались жестоко. Лис не мог применять свою магию, но ко двору пришлись и лёгкий нрав, и скорость, и точность. </p><p>«Хорошо, хоть не рыжий, а то и слепой бы заметил» — ворчал дедушка.<br/>
И ещё говорил: «Рожа у тебя уж больно хитрая, внучек».<br/>
И добавлял: «Ты там поосторожнее. И постригись». </p><p>
  <i>Считалось, что лисы имеют любовные связи с мужчинами<br/>
для того, чтобы собирать семя, необходимое им для перерождения в более высокой ипостаси,<br/>
поэтому нередко не жалеют своих партнёров, доводя их до истощения и смерти.</i>
</p><p>Ему была нужна энергия. Найти мужчину, который стал бы источником — труда не составило. Привязать его, запутать, втереться, махнув невидимым хвостом, в доверие и кольцо рук — плёвое дело даже для лисёнка. </p><p>Когда беспокойные пальцы натянули чёрную резинку фигурой, которую европейцы называют «Колыбель для кошки» и которая изначально звалась «Ловушка для лисы», он уже не мог разомкнуть объятия. Спиной почувствовал, как захлопывается капкан, как его душа остается с тем, кто держит в руках чёрную верёвочку. Попав в капкан можно отгрызть лапу и уйти на трех. Но как отгрызть душу? </p><p>«Где, ну где ты смог найти Охотника?! Даже в Японии не осталось, а ты выискал» — сердился дедушка.<br/>
И ещё говорил: «Видно, судьба».<br/>
И добавлял: «Да что там той человеческой жизни, потерпишь». </p><p>Кицунэ не чужд юмор. Ситуация действительно была смешной. Хотел очаровать и оказался очарован сам. Классическая комедия. Поэтому, когда становилось совсем тошно, лис убегал в лес и там можно было расслышать истерический нечеловеческий смех, переходивший в визгливое отчаянное тявканье.</p><p>
  <i>Историй про кицунэ, вознаграждающих людей за доброту,<br/>
проявленную к ним, за спасение их жизни тоже великое множество.<br/>
Лиса может вознаградить человека богатствами или необычайным везением</i>
</p><p>Ему повезло, что Охотник сам не знал, к какому клану изначально принадлежит. На генетическом, родовом уровне он помнил движения и ритуалы, но не видел ни кицунэ, ни кэлпи, ни кобольдов вокруг. Слепой поймал слепого. </p><p>Избавиться от связи можно было несколькими способами. Родить ребенка и оставить его отцу — вариант отпадал, для такого нужно было сразу выбрать женское обличье. Одарить человека удачей и богатством, сменяв дары на свободу. Лишить жизни тоже не считалось зазорным. Часто лисы терпели десятилетиями, прежде чем покидали человека, живого или мертвого, богатого или нищего, но всегда, если оставляли жизнь, — несчастного и опустошённого. </p><p>Лис привязался к Охотнику. Он не хотел ему зла. Да и не сумел бы навредить сейчас, под чарами. Но и счастье, полное счастье, настоящую удачу принести не смог. А значит, не заслуживал и свободы. </p><p>«Такого не подкупишь» — говорил дедушка.<br/>
И ещё говорил: «Ну что такое, серебро вместо золота, сомнительная удача, что взять с полукровки»<br/>
И добавлял: «Бестолочь, может стерпится-слюбится?».</p><p>Лис смотрел тоскливыми глазами, ловил улыбку, с готовностью обнимал и думал, что человек худеет, бледнеет и скоро, когда сила кицунэ возрастёт, он или даст человеку все, что он хочет или загубит его окончательно. Но что, если все, что ему нужно — сам лис?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>